Do I really know?
by Haoner
Summary: Based during the episode 'Is it true about Stephanie' but my version of it. I think this would've made a better episode, but thats just my opinion


This story takes place in the episode 'Is it true about Stephanie?' Where Gia spreads the rumor about Stephanie where she paid a guy 20$ to go on a date with her so as revenge she posts Gia's grades in the hall for everyone to see. This is my version on what should've happened. Enjoy

**Gia's POV**

"Hey Gia, what's 0+0+0?" Scott asked me "I give up" I said "your grade point average" Him and a whole bunch of other kids started laughing. Just then I saw my report card hung high for everyone to see. I yanked it down with anger. "Who did this!?" I yell with anger. Just then Stephanie started waving. I couldn't believe it. Stephanie had just posted her report card in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see. I went from anger to humiliation as everyone was laughing at me. Mocking me for how stupid I am.

Mickey and Stephanie high fived each other as I just head to my locker to hide from everyone. I could still hear everyone laughing at me, but as the bell rang the laughing started to subside, but my head was still in my locker and I started to cry. This is something that nobody knew about but I had dyslexia. That's why my grades were so bad and why I always skipped class because I know I'm gonna fail anyway. I'm just too stupid.

Just then I heard someone walking up behind me, then I heard Stephanie's voice. "Well, I guess revenge is a dish best served cold" I took my head out of my locker and her smirk turned into an expression of worry as she saw the tears streaming down my cheeks. I grabbed my bag and started running to the bathroom.

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh man. I didn't mean to make Gia cry, I just wanted to get revenge. I better go find her and apologize. I started heading towards the direction of where Via ran off too, no surprise, her tracks seemed to stop near the girl's bathroom. I take a deep breath and enter the girl's bathroom.

All I can hear is the echoing sounds of loud and emotional crying. After every single sob my guilt just kept growing, and growing, and growing. I felt so bad it was time to go in.

**Gia's** **POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly wiped the tears off my face and said "wh-who is it?" I stuttered "It's me" the voice was soft but I recognized that voice, it was Stephanie

"Go away!" I did not want her here, she's the reason for all of my pain right now. "Gia, please come out. I just want to talk" I don't know why I decided to listen to her but I unlocked the stall door and came out. "what do you want? Come to mock me some more? Come to make my life more horrible then it is now?" the angry feeling was starting to come back. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry"

"Sorry? It's gonna take a lot more then 'sorry' to fix what you've done"

**Stephanie's POV**

"You know none of this would've happened if you just didn't start that rumor about me" just then a fresh batch of tears fell down Gia's face again and my guilt started building up again. I went up to her and hugged her. I don't think Gia would've hugged me back but she must've been really sad if she needed a hug this badly. I started rubbing circles on her back as she started crying in the crook of my neck. "Gia, why do you always skip class? You can be a good student if you just try"

Gia then looked at her with a saddened look. "I-I can't I will never be smart"

"Yes you can, you just have try" Then she left my hug and punched the bathroom wall, which made me jump a little "No you don't understand it's impossible for me to get good grades!" I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder "No it's not Gia" she shook my hand off her "Yes it is!" she said with more tears streaming down her cheeks "why do you think that?" now she looked at me with a scared expression.

**Gia's POV**

Oh no, I can't admit that I have dyslexia, especially to Stephanie. I have to try and hide it. "It's nothing" of course Stephanie wasn't buying it "Don't give me that, tell me what's really going on" I felt like I had no other choice but to tell her. "Fine but if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone else" she nodded. I took in a deep breathe, then I told her.

"I have dyslexia"

**Stephanie's POV**

I was more then shocked. Although now that I think about it, it does make a lot of sense. For about 4th time that day Gia started crying. "Gia dyslexia is nothing to be embarrassed, some of the most smartest people in the world have dyslexia, you just need some special help" Gia now had mix facial expressions of sadness and anger "what you mean like special ed?" she looked like crying again "no I mean like a tutor"

"Oh yeah and who would tutor me?" I then looked at Gia and said "I will"

**Gia's POV**

I was shocked. I mean after all I've done to this girl, I've made this girl's life at this school a living hell since day 1. Yet here she is, comforting me, trying to help me. "Why would you help me? And why are you being so nice to me?" Stephanie then smiled at me "because you need help and I want you to succeed in life and be happy" I started to smile, then I went up to her and hugged her, and she hugged me back

"Thank you, so much" I started crying into her shoulder again, but not out of sadness out of joy.

After that my grades started going up and I stopped skipping and smoking and all that bad stuff and I started hanging out with Stephanie. If it wasn't for her in the future I would've probably been living on the streets but thanks to her she turned my entire life upside down.

I don't think I could ever repay her.


End file.
